


Toriel's Fire

by ScootypuffRanger



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Breeding, F/M, Group Sex, Light Bondage, Multi, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScootypuffRanger/pseuds/ScootypuffRanger
Summary: You wake up to find yourself amid comfortable surroundings, yet a new situation. Such as the blindfold, that's new.You hear Toriel's voice from behind you...How has Toriel treated Asgore all these years? ... What about his heat? What about hers?And Sans is always willing to give his friends a hand.





	1. Best part of waking up

**Author's Note:**

> There will be chapters. Let's have fun, yeah?

"You see, it's not like when other monsters go into heat." 

You turn your head toward her voice, unable to track her by sight due to the blindfold. 

You hear her footsteps across the flagstones. They ring more tonight then her usual, soft fuzzy toes do. You remember peeking into her closet once to count her purple dresses a few weeks ago. The thigh high, purple lace up boots were a bit of a shocker. She must have them on right now, you think to yourself.

"Asgore is a boss monster. They go into heat more often." 

You shrug your shoulders against the padded bar behind you. The towel wrapped around it soft against the hardness of the post. You'd spread your hands too, but currently find yourself unable to. You feel soft leather, wide bands around your wrists. You respond "I have heard that monsters go into heat. What's that got to do with this?"

You hear Toriel chuckle from somewhere behind you, off to the left.  
"You thought I wouldn't notice the changes in you, with your monthly upon you. We've spent enough time together now that I notice your, little signs."

 

You scoff at that. Some of the signs weren't so little.

"You've been so careful of the wrapped bundles. You have been wearing your softest clothes. You've asked for more treats, which you know I am always happy to make for you. And I've seen you asking the brothers for extra back-rubs."

"Yes, I just had my period. What of it?"

You hear a shuffling behind you, the sound of a heavy lock coming undone. Followed by the sound of a large door opening. You feel a frigid breeze across your bare shoulders and neck and you shiver. You smell a strange new odor that starts to pervade the usual, comforting smells of Toriel's home. Butterscotch and cinnamon in buttery crust baked this morning, flaky and delightful. Pastry delight sidesteps away to an heady, musky scent. You hear a deep inhalation of breath and a warm breath skims the fine hairs of the base of your neck. You hear the sound of chains rubbing across wood and heavy footfalls, then a clink sound. 

"What that means dear human, is that right after estrus human females become fertile."

You still. Your breath halts in your throat and you swallow. You try not to move. The smell in the room reminds you of warm amber, excited goat, and honey. Cinnamon and butterscotch became bosom buddies with much baser odors; leather, animal, fire. You think Toriel used her fire magic to light some incense.

"And wouldn't you know it, poor Asgore starts his heat right at the start of yours? Aren't you a lucky girl."

You hear a deep baritone chuckle from in front of you, sort of to the right.  
"He's not the only one, kid. Us boss monsters, well, we tend to go into heat at the same time."

 

You hear Toriel's decisive footfalls walk toward you. The heavier footfalls follow, along with a sound like chains on stone. All toward you.

You feel soft fur and rounded, manicured claws brush against your palms. Toriel seems to fiddle with something at your wrists, there's a clink of metal on metal and she starts to move away. You feel 2 sets of warm breath on your skin; one scented with the pie you had shared earlier. That must be Toriel. She had a strange, small smile on her face the entire time you ate pie together. You wonder what she slipped you, in that crisp and delicate crust. The one behind you is very hot, almost scalding down the back of your neck.

The third gets close to your right ear and exhales a growl of sinful velvet that goes straight to your toes. 

Toriel's voice goes into teacher mode, her breath stirring your hair. "Boss monsters used to compete for breeding rights."

The deep rumble that you can feel in your chest to your right chimes in, "now we share." You feel like you know that voice.

You take this opportunity to test your shackled wrists. Yup, those are still connected via a metal chain, by the sound of it. You lick your drying lips and try to focus on breathing. 

Toriel continues, "Now Sans here..."

"Is that you, Sans?" you ask.

"yup, it's me." you hear a smirk in his voice.

Toriel clears her throat. "Sans here has helped me with a project that I've been working on for a few years now."

You are aware of a large, warm presence near the bare skin of your arms. Huh. You weren't aware that you weren't wearing your sweater.  
You feel a brush of soft fur against the back of your arms and shoulders. You try to turn your head, but see only blackness. The breathing behind you changes, as King Asriel sniffs you. You feel tension start to knot in your stomach at the sensation. He holds his breath for a moment then releases it in a moan of desire. 

You hear a smile in Toriels voice, "Have you heard of cuckolding? Edging? Orgasm denial?"

You nod your head, you've heard of at least one of those.

"Good, then this will be easier to explain."

A large nose presses into the base of your skull and inhales deeply. You don't know what to do with yourself, so you tuck your legs underneath you.

You feel warm, firm fingers glide over your knee. Smooth finger bones spread over the end of the appendage your kneeling on.

"Poor Asgore hasn't gotten to fullfil his needs in years."

You hear clinks and a bestial snarl against the tender flesh of you neck. It sends hot and cold chills up your spine you feel the brush of canines barely touch you. 

You hear a sharp crack above you. A riding crop? Hits flesh, Asgore behind you hisses between bared teeth.

"He needed to be punished. And punish him we have."

You feel a feather tickle along the inside of your thigh. Huh. When did they take your pants? 

"For years, all he's gotten to do is watch. Smell. When he's been especially good, taste. But he hasn't gotten to cum."

A large tongue runs along your neck, making you shiver, you close your legs tighter together. 

"Tonight, well, thanks you to, that's going to change."

Huge hands rattle chains held tandem with yours. You feel the movement through your restraints. Asgore growls, you feel the lizard part of your brain tell you that danger approaches. 

You say with shaking voice, "I know I mentioned how thankful I am to be part of this family. And that I, Toriel, I know I mentioned wanting to have a baby... "  
At this point you hear Asgore speak for the first time tonight. "Human. We were all there together, having my favorite yellow flower tea. Sans and Toriel had a bake off that day, there were two kinds of pie that we shared."

Sans alternates running a feather and his finger bone tips over heating, unseen skin. You swallow and nod to them to continue.

"I saw the pain in your eyes, the tremble in your voice as you shared what you have been through. Seeing the tears fall down your cheeks, at the poor heartbeats lost. Toriel and I, we know what it's like to lose a child, too. We want to help you. We can help you."

You shake your head and shout, "How? How can you help me? I can't... I haven't carried...." You start to cry and whisper through your tears, "I miscarried, it's why I made a new life in a new part of the world. Around new faces, it's why I moved into the monster areas." You hiccup and lower your face. Soft, warm furry hands wipe a soft cloth across your face, even managing to clean under the blindfold.  
"My dear child. We're monsters. Made of magic, love, compassion and kindness. We can help you. Together we are going to fill you up with so much potent magic that there's no way you wont be pregnant by the end of this." You turn your face toward where you think Toriel is.

You whisper in a shaky, tiny voice, "Promise?"  
In unison you hear three pleased voices say with sure certainty, "Promise."


	2. What was in that pie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's continue on this roomful of adventure together, shall we?

The rising shuffling of sounds surround you. You try turning your head to follow some of the louder sounds.   
Which is a trifle silly, being as you still can't see on account of the blindfold. 

You hear a blip to your right. You feel your body lift as furred paws stay stationary while you are moved against them.  
They must be Toriel's hands, her rounded nails run down your sides. She makes one, long continuous line from your inner elbow to your hips. As she languidly follows your bodies curves she rubs the side of her face down you as well. 

When her hands get to your armpits her face stops at the side of your neck. Quickly she blows a raspberry against your neck and tickles you. It tickles and you squirm against your bonds. It elicits a giggle from you that is echoed by two male voices very close to you.

When her hands gets to your hips she pauses. Her warm hands flex as she runs her soft tongue from the small lobe of your ear to your fluttering heartbeat. You can feel her lips smile against your intake of breath. 

"Good girl. I've got the best kinds of treats for you."

You feel yourself placed onto some sort of chair like device. Feels like a chair. You'll have to check the logs later. Such as when you can see, to confirm it.

"Home made treats."

You hear a flumping kind of noise, like the sound of a dogs tail hitting the ground in excitement. Followed by large, furry legs sliding along the bottoms of your thighs under the chair.

Toriel slides her hands from your hips to somewhere along the furry thighs below you. You hear Sans ask "Is it the pink set tonight?"  
Toriel laughs, her breath still against your throat, the vibration makes you shiver. "Indeed. The pink one."

You hear small buckling noises from beneath you. It sounds like someone is putting something onto Asgore. The sound is directly below your hips. You feel his legs strain against you as something gets tightened. Asgore opens his mouth to pant into your hair.

"Now this is off limits until you've been good."

"Yes, mistress Toriel."

You hear Asgore whine as something gets locked into place. At the click, Toriel withdraws from nuzzling your large pulse-point. 

You feel the magic that was lifting you release, giving you free, albeit restricted movement.

You feel skeletal fingers slap the bottom of your bottom. Asgore growls, seems he got slapped too.

You ponder about what led you to this situation.  
"What was in that pie?" You ask.

Toriel excitedly says"Oh if you wanted the recipe, I am more then happy to share it with you."

"No. You slipped me something in that pie, didn't you?"

She pauses and stills, her hands on the insides of your thighs. "Yes, I did put something extra into the pie today.

Aha! You knew it. "What was it, some sort of aphrodisiac?"

"No, dear child. It was prenatal vitamins."

You wonder about what sort of planning went into this.

You feel smooth, bony fingers start to trace intricate symbols across your breasts. Some of those shapes are familiar. Is he writing something on you?

Wood and tit like to know? 

Toriels hands press your breasts against Sans firm phallus. She rubs her hands in wide circles, letting her fingers each run across your nipple in a dance. She presses her thumbs up and down Sans' length, rubbing him into you. Toriel's mouth trails from your left nipple to lubricate the cock she presses into you. Sans groans and you hear a jingling sound as he unlatches a mechanism from below you.

As a metal clink sounds, Toriel runs her tongue to your right nipple. She swirls the tip of her tongue against your heating skin. She rubs her lips against your areola in a figure eight pattern. You feel yourself writhe against the furred thighs below you. This presses your quickening heartbeat against Sans twitching member.

You feel the deep breathing from behind you quicken. The fine hairs on the nape of your neck are grazed by teeth as you hear a chain mechanism clink and grind.

"Now Asgore" Toriel purrs as she reaches above you to unlock one of the sets of leather shackles. Asgores baritone shudders "Oh yes. What shall you have me do?"   
She takes his hands and runs them up your body, going the opposite direction hers had traced earlier. 

"You are going to press these fine, sweet breasts against this solid cock here. And work them both into a slippery froth." 

You feel something warm splash across your chest. Large hands rub it into your skin in widening circles.   
"don't worry, it's water based." is said, followed by a long tongue across your jaw. 

Asgore seems to have gotten the lubricating fluid in all the necessary places. He rolls his thumbs upward, rolling your nipples up and toward the head of Sans' cock. Sans twitches and dribbles as he hisses through his teeth. 

You hear a soft sigh above you. It sounds like Toriel is licking something and humming happily to herself. Judging by the shaking bones and boner against you, she must be licking Sans somewhere.

Toriel stops in her tasting of unseen treasures to start getting the rest of you rearranged. "Good job Asgore, now your administrations are needed elsewhere. Like here, for example." 

The hands and happy member leave your mammaries to pursue further delights. You hear Toriel breathe out "Yes, just like that." She has pressed her large breasts against yours. Two thick arms surround you, you can feel their corded strength as they flex around you. Toriel's huge, soft globes are rubbed against yours mercilessly. Thick fingers rub your breasts against each other, eliciting moans from both owners.

You feel thin fingers run along your head to the base of your skull. Sans grips the hair flush with your skull and holds on, making your scalp tingle. You hear Asgore whimper in need. Sans must have grabbed Asgore with his other hand. You find yourself unable to press your legs together at the thought. As there is a multi-textured mass being pressed between your thighs. 

You can't quite place what they seem like. Firm straps, cold rivets, firm flesh. The differences tantalize the skin of your inner thighs. Your female core clenches in anticipation.


	3. What's that he's got on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope your're ready. Remember to breathe.

There is a chuckle from Toriel as there is the sound of wood sliding against wood. A drawer?

There is the clink of hard items being moved, Toriel sings "Eenie-meenie mieny mo" to herself. Then you hear the sharp sound of the drawer shutting.

There's a hum that starts up from over where you heard Toriel's voice. An excited "Ooh!" from the large, hairy monster man below you brings a smile to your lips. He must have an idea of what's coming next.

Toriel hums a merry harmonic tune to the humming object as they both draw closer.

Asgore suddenly jerks his hips up against yours as the humming object gets placed below you. He pants against the back of your neck. 

His wrapped package now vibrates. 

He twitches, the head of his big enthroned cock bounces to briefly buzz against you.

You squeak and brace yourself to elevate yourself off of him a bit. 

Toriel tsks to herself, Sans releases his hands, you're not sure what he's going to do with them next. This whole activity has not gone as you expected, so far.

\-----

"C'mere, Sans. I've got a better place for you to be." Toriel straddles both your and Asgore's laps. The leather of her boots press against your bare thighs. 

"ok." Says Sans. He climbs up the pyramid, Toriel's thighs flex on yours to bear the weight. Wow, she's stronger then you thought. Her thick thighs hold steady as she holds Sans aloft. 

You hear long, languid laps of tongue across bone. Sans alternates moans of desire with giggles. Sounds like you're not the only one to be tickled, tonight.

A rattle of bones accompanies a pleased, "for me? thanks doll." Toriel gave him something, maybe as an apology of sorts. 

The hum below you changes in pitch and intensity from before. You can feel a pulsing pattern on the sensitive skin of your thighs. Asgore keens in growing delight and frustration.

 

"Mistress, may I start to prepare her?" Asgore's voice quivers in time to the thrumming hum tucked into his straps. 

She flexes her thighs as she shifts Sans in her capable arms. "Not yet."

Asgore wraps his paws around your thighs. Sweet heavens it was hard to tell before, but his hands are huge. His palms feel hot against your skin. 

Tiny tremors run through his hands in his effort not to move without permission.

"now the bone zone can be brought to you." Says Sans.  
"Courtesy of our patented hand to face delivery system." pipes in Toriel

A faint whistling sound is the only warning before you're wapped in the side of the face. Smooth, velvety, a heavy mass bounces off of your cheek. 

Sans's cock is rubbed along your face in broad, confident strokes. Hard, elegantly ribbed finger bones trace the planes of your face, worshiping every feature. 

The scent of his arousal grows as the tip of him is brought ever closer to your lips.

Toriel tilts her hips toward you. She rolls her hips over Asgore, pressing his pulsing cock between the two of your. 

Excited noises start to escape you. Toriel purrs "You may start to prepare her."

Asgore's hands briefly spread wide in excitement as he rolls his broad palms inward. He runs the pads of his thumbs along your outer lips, down past your ass. 

Toriel languidly presses herself against you in agonizing slowness. She uses the king as a toy to tease you. Never pressing his full length against you at once.

Sans rubs circles against your scalp. "can i come in?" He asks you, you can tell by the warmth you can sense near your lips that his member is tantalizingly close.

You run the tip of your tongue over your lips in thought. You then stick your tongue out of your mouth and curl it upwards. You feel your questing appendage touch the silken surface of Sans shaft. 

You part your soft lips, a smile curling the upward corners in welcome invitation.

He enters your mouth at a snails pace. 

You can feel him drip in excitement, starting at the tip of your tongue. He flexes when you start to suck on him.

"you do such a good job with your sweet little mouth."

Sans and Asgore mirror each others motions under Toriel's masterful, unseen guidance. They run fingers along pert lips. They press into your flesh agonizingly slowly, close to your openings yet not inside. 

You strain against your bonds to go faster. This causes Asgore to slip from his place between your and Toriel's molten cores. 

Toriel clicks her tongue and starts nibbling on the back of Sans' spine. He gasps and twitches his cock in your moth. You hum as he writhes between both of your control. 

Toriel slides against you. It's electrifying as she rubs her sensitive mound against yours. Asgore rubs himself against both of your bottoms. Tantalizing all three of you with his thrumming binding.

You curl your tongue around his base and turn your head to the side. Your tongue runs against the edge of his head ridge and you feel sweat fall from above you. 

Toriel shifts more, moving him within you. She swipes herself against you, her clitoris ghosts over yours. A deep throaty moan exits you around Sans' happy cock. 

Toriel wraps her mouth around his spine, gradually applying pressure while she sucks. He can't keep his composure and his limbs go limp in her arms. Sweat rolls off of him as he wheezes a bit. His cock harden's further in your mouth. Your saliva runs down your chin around his girth.

He pulls out to rub his broad head against your pouting lips. He takes this opportunity to boop you in the nose with it. "Boop!" Toriel and Sans say the sound effect at the same time. They both laugh merrily together.

The people pyramid is briefly shifted around into a new configuration around you.

Excitement dances along every nerve. You pant, sweat beads your skin.

\-------

The humming stops, someone turned off the vibrator. You hear buckles and metal snaps opening. Something heavy hits the floor across the room.

Strong arms lift you, the fur on them sticks to your glistening frame.

You feel your wrist shackles come off as you hear the lock mechanism come undone. 

You are being carried bridal style by Asgore. He carries you to a gigantic, plush bed that sprawls across a large portion of the room. A small nightstand sits near it. A bottle of something sits on top, next to stacks of rags.

He curls you up his body and wraps your arms around his neck with one hand. When your head rests on his shoulder, hands pressed into the back of his neck, he whispers huskily into your ear.

"Would you like to remove the blindfold now? Your voice, your choices matter here, dear one."

You nod. He deftly removes your blindfold with practiced ease.  
You look into his flushed face and his eyes crinkle at you. His kind expression showing equal parts compassion and lust.

You peek over his shoulder. Toriel is carrying Sans in her mouth by his sensitive spine like a dog with a bone. His skeletal limbs are wrapped around her shoulders. He makes tiny, needy noises with each determined step she takes.

Toriel grabs Sans's shoulders and hips and releases him from her mouth with an audible pop! He shudders involuntarily as she spreads him on the bed. 

You raise one eyebrow at him in question. He shrugs and grins, locking his hands behind the base of his skull.  
"she likes to be in charge. it suits us both." 

He raises his knees in a practiced motion, bracing his feet against the bed. Toriel nods in satisfaction, motioning the both of you closer.

Asgore sets you down reverently, strokes one hand along your face and lays down next to Sans.

Asgore looks up at you with such a hopeful twinkle in his eye. His massive cock bobs excitedly at you. Good gods, where does he hide that thing? It looks to be at least as thick around as your wrist. 

You blanch, the blood running from your face to drop to your toes. His balls tighten at your scrutiny. He's almost as long as your arm! 

Sans eyes flare knowingly at you. "i think she needs a warm up before the main course." 

Toriel turns you toward her, raising your face to meet her passionate gaze. She lowers her face to you and kisses you. Her lips are soft yet commanding, she breathes against your fluttering lips. 

You sigh and she inhales quickly, taking you into herself. Your eyes flash open to see her duck her head to your neck and she bites you, hard. Her tongue lathes across the indentations. Bringing pleasure and pain together to play with your senses.

She wraps her arms around your waist and she lifts you, pressing your softness against her. You can feel the steel of her muscles under her gentle padding as she positions you above Sans. 

He closes his eyes and waits while Toriel positions you above him. 

She clicks her tongue twice and gestures her head at Asgore. He bounces up and helps hold your weight as well. Their teamwork seems practiced and precise. 

Asgore uses tiny movements to run the length of your slit against Sans full length. 

Toriel uses one hand to grip your hip, the other guides San's glowing blue cock to tease your entrance. 

Toriel hums, starting high and ending low as she presses Sans into you. She lets go of his base to twirl her fingertip around your tiny bundle of nerves. 

She reaches her finger to Sans mouth, her finger shining with your juices. He eyes you as he licks her finger, lubricating it as you envelope him. 

You can see Asgore's cock bob with his rapid heart-rate. It drips like a fountain, precum dripping in a steady, thin stream past his knees to the edge of the bed. His hands quiver more with anticipation then strain as he watches, entranced.

Sans's saliva glows faintly on her finger. Toriel bites her lower lip as she brings her now lubricated finger back to your swollen bud. She nips your earlobe, sharp pain a high contrast to the dainty way she teases your clit.

She pulls you off of Sans, making him exit you fully. You whine a bit, feeling empty and she slaps your ass, making you yelp. She strokes where she hit, soothing the pain. 

She opens her mouth wide, wrapping her wet mouth around the back of your neck. Her mouth is bigger then you thought, she runs her tongue along your spine. She sucks hard and you arch backward. Now you know why Sans writhed so much earlier and you can't help but moan. 

Asgore presses you downward as Toriel hums against your neck in approval. He kneads his thick fingers into your ass as you get filled by Sans, inch by glorious inch.

It's hard to hold still with their administrations. You buck against their caring touches.

She sucks hard, your breathing hitches as you stretch to accommodate his hard length. Your hands flutter wildly, unsure of where to put them. You decide to run your fingers across Sans rib cage. 

His eyes open, the magic behind them glittering with desire as his he breathes out a "yes, oh gods yes touch me." He removes his hands from behind his head to wrap around your wrists. 

His thumbs stroke the inside of your wrists, it sends shivers to your moist core with the intimacy. 

Toriel sucks even harder, making you arch your toes as Asgore grinds you against Sans. Toriel circles your clit with a featherweight yet fevered fingertip.

She hums in an urgent tone. Sans nods and reaches over to a bottle on the nearby nightstand. Sans opens it and pours a transparent stream and applies it to where your bodies are joined. His agile fingers deftly take over the delightful torment of your clit. 

Toriel lets go of the back of your neck and eyes the mark proudly. She licks it once and then breathes hotly against it. You feel yourself tightening against their skilled onslaught. Your chest heaves as Asgore lifts and lowers you on Sans. 

Sans reaches up and firmly grasps both of your bouncing breasts. He pinches your nipples as Asgore suddenly pushes you balls deep. Toriel slaps your ass again as you are swept away in a shuddering, full body orgasm. You gasp as Sans grunts and fills you with tingling, hot magic. You moan as you feel it gush out around him, onto his pelvis and thighbones. 

Asgore pulls you off, he's vibrating with want. You drip glowing blue seed down your thighs. Sans stretches. His cock goes from flaccid, barely there glow of magic to jauntily erect. In spite of his recent expenditure it stands at ready attention. 

The surprise must have shown on your sweat soaked face. He smirks ,"quick refractory period. upside and downside of a monsters heat."

Asgore lays back down now. His eagerness is painted across his features. It also forms and drips down his long shaft and across the sheets.

Toriel grabs your hand in hers and moves to straddle Sans. He runs his bony hands through the fur along her soft stomach and it's her turn to wiggle and giggle. 

She turns to you, squeezes your hand and smiles with love and understanding. "Tonight, may we all get what we so wish for."

She poises herself above Sans's brightly glowing rod. Her thighs on either side of his thighbones. Asgore is panting so hard that he's drooling. He desperately attempts to hold onto his control. His manhood twitches and bobs in time to his tail wagging. 

Toriel nods, keeping eye contact with you as she lowers herself onto Sans. There's a wet sound coming from their joining that triggers a deep seeded chord within you. You look to Asgore, his face contorted in intense desire for you.

You can feel his head press into your well lubricated entrance. Your eyes go wide at his size. Even after your orgasms, you're still so tight around him. He takes your free hand and places it at your clitoris. 

He seems to wasted to speak. But you understand that he seems to want you to play with yourself while he does the rest of the work.

His thighs quake below you to try to keeping from sheathing you all at once. You keen deep in your chest as he presses onward. You feel yourself stretched full. Sans's thick cum acts like a much needed internal lubricant for such invasive size. 

Your heart melts at his efforts. You stroke the side of his face as he looks into your eyes. He gets impossibly harder inside you, making it feel hard to breathe. He turns his head to lick the inside of your wrist and you spasm around him.

Toriel tries to give another order yet can't seem to focus through her quickening breath. Sans has taken the proverbial reigns from her and is pounding mercilessly into her. 

His full thrusts hit against her g-spot as she throws her head back and screams in ecstasy. Sans continues riding her through it, making her orgasm continue and build on itself. She has her other hand between them, stroking her own clitoris in rhythm to their lovemaking.

Her other hand holds onto yours for dear life. 

Asgore raises you to tease you with the head of his giant cock, quick small thrusts that make you see stars. Suddenly Sans joins his voice with hers in ecstatic waves. 

Their mutual completion is a beautiful thing. 

In your distraction, Asgore lets go of your hips. Unused to holding your weight, you slam down onto his pelvis. You scream as he fills you completely. 

His balls press against your ass and he holds you there. The head of his cock twitches against your g-spot as he starts to shoot his essence against your cervix. Your eyes bulge as he continues to fill you. He growls like a beast and starts to pound into you. His magic tingles as you are pumped full of his heat. His desire. He can't seem to stop, his tension vibrating his entire body as he finally finds his release inside of you. 

Orgasm after orgasm build upon themselves like ocean waves. You get swept away only to explode upon his rock hard cock. Again and again. You lose track of your orgasms as your combined fluids drip down past your knees onto the bed around you. 

Toriel and Sans have swapped positions. She's kneeling on her hands and knees while he grabs her generous hips from behind. 

Sans looks over, his tongue lolls from his mouth to run over his sharp teeth. Toriel comes again if her pleasured cries are any indication. 

Asgore finally seems to have taken the edge of of his inhuman hungers. He strokes one hand up and down your back as you pant and shake over and around him. 

You hear Toriel laugh breathlessly and she says with a grin "Okay, now we swap."

\-------

Several hours later, you lay on your back in the middle of the bed like an island of sin amid a sea of fluids. You glow from head to toe in semen, feminine arousal and lubricant. 

You sigh in contentment while spread eagled. It's kind of hard to move right now. 

You ache everywhere. Even though there is currently no one inside of you, you feel full. You are aware of a strange sensation inside of your secret, feminine center. Your womb tingles.

Sans has volunteered to start cleaning up, soft clothes bathe your flushed skin. You are wiped off by gentle, firm fingers. 

Toriel and Asgore bring out bigger towels as you all take turns getting dried. 

Once you are all less sticky, they all hold you in a tender embrace. 

Toriel leans back a bit and smiles at you; it lights up the room like sunrise. 

"That was some of the most potent magic seed I've ever had the privilege to bring forth." Her eyes sparkle with a twinkle that is mirrored by every eye present. She raises her arms from around the group hug and lowers them. One to your navel and one to hers. You feel the thrum and warmth of her magic as she concentrates, her eyes closed.

She opens them to smile bigger then you've ever seen. She has tears in the corners of her eyes as she tenderly smiles at all present. "I can feel the body changes already taking place. My dear, we've succeeded. I've been studying human gestation. I believe we'll be due very close to each other" 

She presses her forehead to yours and you both continue to cry. You can hardly believe it. Your longest held wish...  
Made real with the powers of your friends.

Asgore has tears in his eyes as well. He picks you up and you squeak into his furry hide. "Congratulations mom. Welcome to the family." 

He puts you down and ruffles your hair. Sans raises one hand and they share a high five. You can't help but chuckle a bit at their comradeship.

You place your own hand onto your belly. Who the father is isn't important. Each of the men present smiles at you with love, tender hands hold you and make you feel cherished.  
Toriel looks at you with adoration and joy, you feel so close to her. You feel excited at getting to have someone to be pregnant with, together.

You walk out, hand in hand, as you all discuss your growing future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this two chapters, it's rather ridiculous right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for the Kudos! It's a real pleasure to be part of this community. 
> 
> This is the first fandom that I've written for and I couldn't be more inspired by everyone else. I really respect all your guys' hard work. Really convinced me to give it a go, too.
> 
> Keep being awesome, friends.


End file.
